epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Naruto vs Batman. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History
This battle will be amazing!!! Believe it! Yeah, like always, every battle should begin with one of my silly jokes that has something to do with the respective bout. Anyways, welcome back to another lyrical CvH fight, and like always, I'm so happy so see many friends and readers giving their honest opinion about the aspect of this series. You can check also Glisc's latest battle here and also Joe's latest battle here! In this battle, I would love to say HUGE thanks to our good friend, Metal, guesting as Naruto. And also, I would love to say MASSIVE thanks to Leandro for doing the cover, the title cards and the endslate, and I'm also sure that I may not be the only one who's waiting for his return in December! <3 And ye, thanks to Bre, Wonder, Night and Legion who modify some of Batman's lyrics. And with that, I shall say to all of you: ENJOY THE BATTLE! The protagonist from the anime series Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, and DC Comics superhero, Batman, battle against each other to see which one of the two orphaned animal ninjas who aspired to leadership will come on top. Naruto Background: Leaf Village Batman Background: Gotham City Beat: Aggresive Banger Battle BEGIN! 'Naruto' (0:19) Emo Tony Stark vs the Jinjuriki who slayed the Akatsuki Two-Face Zetsu needs control; a verbal Tsukuyomi No Riddler, but with Fingers; a Thousand years of Pain! Wouldn’t need the Sharingan to see you’re Bruce Wayne You and your league of baby chicks are a softer ANBU Your TV shows? Thought I perfected Shadow-clone Jutsu Playboys are best suited for being Tim Burton's puppet Red feathers in your Bat nest? The police believes it! 'Batman' (0:39) After the Rise, when the Knightfalls, this fox'll be silent Tried to attack with that? Step back into Arkham Asylum Wayning in poverty, while I roll in glory, fame and money Couldn't be my Bane, even with Swiper in your tummy Getting Head from Talia, you're blind to see the love of Hinata Causing you to get around the same amount as Jiraiya Don't need Robin to beat this Dick hated by humanity Beware the Bat, the Justice' cavalry raps a calamity 'Naruto' (0:58) Rinnegan awaken! All Paths lead to my chosen victory 1st Path: Destined to fall and be a DC Great Gatsby 2nd Path: Decided to be a bigger crybaby than Sasuke 3rd Path: Dark Knights bowed to the almighty Hokage 4th Path: Snapped and broke down like your back 5th Path: This Joker couldn’t drop Crowbars to attack 6th Path: Pennyworthless Bats aren’t Beyond a shrew Never seen the path of your parents being proud of you! 'Batman' (1:17) Shouldn't have Bataranged, it seems with so much rage you’re consumed This Bat out of Hell’s Darkseid will bring you to your caged doom Skills mad as the Joker, while even I can’t take this poser serious I'M THE BATMAN!!! Spitting Lava hotter than your broken releases Your skill hit a slippage, ruined your father's image, don't forget I'm Hidan! Not Rasengan nor Sage Mode could result in death I detect this neglected reject will be left wrecked Because Naruto's running out with nine tails between his Legs! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo gets hit by multiple shurikens.) '''-OONS....VS....HIIiiistoryyyyy..... Poll Who won? Naruto Batman Hint for the Finale Check this out! Category:Blog posts